


Crave

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Smut, but it's barely acknowledged, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Logan gets...cravings. Deceit is more than willing to help out.





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, Dark Fic Writer, back at it again

See, Logan got into these… _moods._  
  
It could be compared to sub-space, but firstly, bad comparison, second, not really like that. Then again, this is unprecedented in general, so.  
  
And only Deceit really knows about them- mostly because of a game of Never Have I Ever that, when mixed with alcohol, got a little too specific. A lie was easily detected, and Logan later pulled him aside to anxiously make him promise not to tell the others.  
  
At which point, Deceit started enquiring about the lie and what it was like, if he’d found anything like it during the research he’d claimed he’d done (though Deceit highly doubted from the second he learned about it that it was a condition- sounded more like a predilection), and eventually asking if, ‘he’d like some help with...that?’  
  
Basically, every now and again, Logan would get this...craving.  
  
This _craving_ to, eh…  
  
Every now and again, Logan gets this craving to suck cock.  
  
Blunt way to put it, but also one of the only ways to put it.  
  
Now, you may think, ‘sounds whore-ish. Why would it be a problem?’. The thing is, it’s not a _normal_ craving. It’s not like being aroused, it’s- it’s like...  
  
It’s a cheesy example to use, but it’s like being in the desert for years and craving water, like being starved an inch to death and craving food, it’s strong enough to bring him to tears of frustration.  
  
Well...the explanation must’ve tugged at Deceit’s heartstrings, because, well...there was no reason he wouldn’t be able to help, now was there?  
  
It leads to interesting moments, considering Logan seeks him out whenever the craving makes an appearance, usually with frustrated tears pricking the edges of his eyes and that stoic look on his face replaced with pure _need._  
  
And well, Deceit can’t deny him when he’s so beautifully needy, now can he?  
  
///  
  
It’s pretty easy to tell when Logan gets into one of those moods.  
  
If he’s already with Deceit when it comes about, he’ll grow unusually affectionate, cuddling into Deceit’s side, near damn crawling into his lap, or if it’s unusually strong, he’ll just go and sink down between Deceit’s legs without much warning. Of course, he waits for permission to touch, but even then.  
  
Speaking of, he gets interestingly submissive- he’d probably go along with anything Deceit wanted while in those states. Not that Deceit ever takes advantage of that fact- he wouldn’t dream of that.  
  
///  
  
Deceit leans back against the kitchen counter, waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. He’d been having a movie marathon with Virgil upstairs, and had been sent down for more snacks. Next on the list was Mamma Mia- which Virgil is loud about the fact that he only likes it because Roman pavlov’d him into liking it.  
  
Patton and Roman were upstairs, doing some sort of project for the next video- Deceit had only been half-listening when they explained it, really.  
  
Logan was working on...something. He was trying to figure something out for said next video- Deceit would have to check up on him on his way up. It was late, and Logan was prone to falling asleep at his desk, which wasn’t good on his back, certainly. Deceit would have to move him to his bed if he had, and if he hadn’t, Deceit would remind him not to overwork himself.  
  
Yeah. Hey, he worried.  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments, other than the popcorn which was finally starting to pop, and then...  
  
Slow footsteps sounded on the stairs, and Deceit stayed leant back against the counter, figuring it was Virgil coming down to see what was taking him so long, or to get something that he hadn’t asked Deceit to get. Nothing out of the norm.  
  
So you can imagine his surprise when it’s Logan who slinks into the room, eyes low and hands grasping at the fabric of his slacks. He’s trying to make himself smaller, almost, and _where_ has he seen this body language from Logan befo-  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh._  
  
This hasn’t happened in a while, but then again, he doesn’t know if Logan’s been actually coming to him every time the… _urge_ makes itself apparent.  
  
Realization flashes across Deceit’s face, and he straightens up a little bit, features switching from skeptical to soothing in 2 seconds flat, ‘C’mere.’ He keeps his tone gentle, soft around the edges, gesturing Logan over.  
  
Within seconds, Logan is crossing the floor, collapsing against Deceit, clutching at his shirt and burying his face into the younger Sides chest, whimpering, shaking with need.  
  
Deceit strokes through the hair at the back of his head, quietly soothing him, and then Logan is sinking to his knees. Deceit lets him, though he’s careful to help ease the older Side down, making sure he doesn’t just slam his knees down onto the tile floor.  
  
The second he settles on the floor, Logan is leaning forward, nudging aside the hem of Deceit’s shirt to make room for him to mouth at Deceit’s cock through the fabric of his pants, wrists instinctually crossing at the small of his back.  
  
Deceit groans quietly, hand dropping to Logan’s head, threading his fingers through the other Side’s hair. Logan shivers under the touch, eagerly lapping at Deceit’s quickly hardening cock, though he whimpers at the fabric in the way.  
  
‘Sh-sh-sh-sh,’ Deceit hushes him, using his free hand to reach down, undoing his zipper and pulling his already half-hard cock from the confines of his boxers. Logan shifts at that, giving a quiet- not to mention involuntary- whine in the back of his throat.  
  
Deceit gives a low, ‘go ahead’, and Logan lets out a grateful little noise that sends heat coiling low in Deceit’s stomach.  
  
Logan leans forward, curling his tongue around the head of Deceit’s cock and then hardly letting a second pass before taking it into his mouth, tongue switching to insistently lathing over the slit.  
  
Deceit let out a low moan, head tipping back, hand moving to hold onto the edge of the counter- his other hand occupied as he cards his fingers through Logan’s hair, soothing. Though, at this point, Logan doesn’t need it quite as much as he had previously.  
  
By now, Deceit’s fully hard, and Logan is taking more of the other Side into his mouth, tongue curling around Deceit’s length.  
  
If that’s an attempt at a distraction, it doesn’t work in the slightest, because Deceit is quick to fist his hand in Logan’s hair, stopping the older Side’s movement.  
  
Logan whines around him, looking up at Deceit with wide, begging eyes, and Deceit forces himself not to lift his hips, or let go of his hair right off.  
  
‘Slow down, you’ll gag.’ Deceit’s tone is even, calm, and that seems to put Logan at ease. Well. Slightly.  
  
Enough so that when Deceit loosens his grasp, Logan obediently moves slower, attempting to pace himself as Deceit so ordered. Deceit murmurs quiet praise to him, stroking his hair once more.  
  
Logan shivers, squeezing his thighs together and finally stopping his movement when the head of Deceit’s cock nudges at the back of his throat. He doesn’t gag, though he knows if he goes further he will- he finds that his gag reflex is far less easily triggered these days.  
  
‘Good boy, doing so good, that’s it-’ Deceit cuts himself off with a low moan when Logan looks up, meeting his gaze with content, lidded eyes. If Deceit wasn’t mistaken, the edge of Logan’s lips quirked up in a lazy grin.  
  
A few moments passed of Logan just staying like that, relishing in the moment, before he slowly began to pull off of Deceit’s cock, purposefully flicking his tongue against the younger Side’s sensitive frenulum. Deceit jolted a small bit, groaning, hips twitching forward before he stopped the movement.  
  
Logan paused once more, barely allowing his lips to leave Deceit’s cock before he was wrapping his lips around the head again, eyes flickering closed. He let out a pleased hum, lightly sucking at the head, tongue curling and lapping at the other Side’s cock.  
  
Deceit forces himself not to fist his hand in Logan’s hair, though he does give a shaky thrust of his hips. Internally, he curses, but to his surprise, Logan lets out a breathy moan, going even further pliant under Deceit’s touch.  
  
_Wh...?_  
  
Experimentally, Deceit rolls his hips, and Logan lets out a high-pitched noise that sounds vaguely like a mewl, before he’s sucking at his cock more insistently, desperation returning to his movements briefly, before he calms again.  
  
Half of Deceit wants to close his eyes, but the other half keeps them open, focusing on Logan sucking and lapping at his cock. He knows it’ll probably happen again, but _christ_ what a sight it is either way.  
  
Deceit tilted his head back after a few moments, resting it against the cabinets behind him. Logan is eagerly taking his cock to the back of his throat once more, and Deceit’s vaguely aware of a groan rumbling out of his throat, but he’s too busy realizing three other things.  
  
Number one: The microwave went off two minutes ago.  
  
Number two: Virgil basically has super-hearing.  
  
Number three: There’s not a single reason Virgil _wouldn’t_ come down to whine at him for taking so long.  
  
So as footsteps descend the stairs, Deceit also has the vague thought that he should try to stop what’s about to happen from happening.  
  
Then again, what’s he going to do? Logan’s out of it entirely, he’d be a mess if Deceit pushed him away. So hey, fuck it, if he’s going to do this, then fuck, he might as well look presentable doing it.  
  
Deceit takes his hand from the counter, reaching up and running the hand through his hair, glancing down at Logan briefly before returning his eyes to the doorway.  
  
Seconds later, Virgil appears, mouth opening to speak- and he cuts himself off the second he surveys the scene.  
  
Virgil’s jaw drops ever-so-slightly, eyes flickering between Logan and Deceit incredulously, and when he looks to Deceit once more, Deceit offers a smug smirk and a quick wink, putting a finger to his lips to indicate he shouldn’t alert Logan of his presence.  
  
Virgil doesn’t speak, but he also doesn’t bother with the stairs, instead sinking out immediately, the look on his face almost laughable.  
  
But Deceit can’t think about it for too long, because then he’s once more being distracted by the lovely little submissive kneeling at his feet.


End file.
